


Christmas in January

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Sweaterverse, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in January, Eggnog, Mistletoe, Sweaterverse - Freeform, Trouble Letting Go, christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: Eddie just wants to get on with 2019 but the symbiote has other ideas.





	Christmas in January

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NestPlaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Special Mention For Cosmic Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944456) by [NestPlaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster). 



_tink tink_

Eddie awoke to the sound of glass tinkling. His head pounded in the afternoon light. He let out a moan, his throat felt like sandpaper. That was one hell of a bender. He remembers wearing the symbiote to the office party as a Christmas sweater. He hadn’t meant to stay long, but the symbiote kept on raising the glass to his mouth any time an eggnog or shot was put in his hand.

_rustle rustle_

Eddie rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head to cut out the sound of the symbiote mucking around.

He remembers Christmas Eve at Micky’s around the corner. Pounding shots and beer. Things get hazy, did he have a sack of presents?

Snippets of New Years hit him. Why didn’t he get the symbiote to change out of the sweater get-up? He remembers champagne, vodka, pints upon pints of beer. The plan was to leave early that night, but the symbiote had the holiday spirit.

_CRASH!_

“Would you knock that racket off!” Eddie yelled. “ _Ssssorry Eds_ ,” the symbiote whispered. He rolled over and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 

“ _Chestnuts roasting in an open fire_ ,” Eddie sat up to the sound of music, lights twinkled on a brownish Christmas tree in the corner. He rubbed his eyes and muttered, “what the fuck?”

“ _Merry Christmas Eddie_ ,” the symbiote said, floating into view in the form of an other worldly wool holiday sweater.

Eddie looked at his phone, “it’s January 7th, I told you we can’t keep doing this, Christmas only comes around once a year. I threw all the decorations out a week ago.” “ _Edsssss_ ,” the symbiote slithered, as he handed a crumpled piece of newspaper to Eddie.

Please not another cat, Eddie thought, the last two days the Symbiote had wrapped what was left of cats for his presents. Maybe a raccoon or a bunch of rats for a change. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and unwrapped the package, it was a rotting Calico, at least the symbiote hadn’t killed this one recently.

The symbiote slithered up Eddies knee and wrapped his festive wool around Eddies waist. “We’ve gone over this, you have to wait for a year for Christmas to happen again,” Eddie told the symbiote, looking into its sad eyes. “ _But Edssss, itsssss chrissstmasss_.” the symbiote said as it raised something above his head. Eddie looked up and saw the mistletoe, he looked down and saw the hopeful smile on the symbiotes face.

He couldn’t help but crack a smile, he lent in an kissed the symbiote. Eddie felt the the scratchy wool wrap around his torso. Suddenly he didn’t feel hungover, he felt fine. As he felt the symbiote tongue slip down his throat he started to feel downright ... merry!

Eddie pulled his head back, “What do you say we spread one final night of cheer?” he asked the symbiote. Eddie jumped out of bed and and skipped out the door.

“ _Here comesss Sssanta Claussss, Here comesss Sssanta Claussss....._ ” the symbiote sang as they skipped their way to another Merry Christmas.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Year's Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504240) by [ShimmerShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows)




End file.
